Marcel
Marcel is Emmanuelle Mimieux's assistant and lover of African descent. Biography Marcel was born in France, from a family of African immigrants. He became a film projectionist and worked in the cinema owned by Mimieux. Story Chapter Three - GERMAN NIGHT IN PARIS Marcel is seen carrying some film reels, when Shosanna was working on the film letters. He is seen again after the film screening that Shosanna held for Joseph Goebbels and his staff. He is reluctant at first to join Shosanna's plan to burn the Nazis during the night premiere using her 350 film reels, but quickly changes his mind. When Shosanna asks him if the filming equipment works especially the sound recorder, he says yes, he filmed a guitarist he met in a cafe a week before. When he asks her why she needs it, Shosanna tells him he need it to make a film just for the Nazis. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE He has been helping Shosanna with controlling the projectors, and, in the plan to sabotage the Stolz der Nation premiering, shooting Shosanna's monologue that was to be inserted into one of the reels, and to start the burning of the cinema by lighting a pile of highly-combustible film placed behind the screen. He most likely perished in the flames. Personality Marcel is Shosanna's lover and extremely loyal to her. Although he harshly questions her decision to open the theater for a German Night, and initially is reluctant to burn the cinema down, Shoshanna convinces him of her plan to kill all the German and Nazi attendees by torching the place. He ignites the nitrate film pile behind the screen and probably dies when the blast of flame engulfed everything, sacrificing himself for Shosanna's revenge. Memorable quotes *What the fuck are we supposed to do? *I'm not talking about that. You are talking about that. *You mean we wouldn't need any MORE explosives? *Action! *Ooh la la, Danielle Darrieux. *Oui, Shoshanna. Trivia *When Marcel sees Shosanna dressed in red, with a black birdcage veil on her face and hanging her small purse he compares her to Danielle Darrieux. Behind the scenes Marcel was played by French actor Jacky Ido. Gallery Shosanna on the ladder and Marcel with film roles.jpg|Marcel buying two film canisters Shosanna and Marcel outside working.jpg|Marcel carrying some film reels. Marcel looks after Shosanna.jpg|Marcel looks as the Nazis leave. Marcel touches his fists.jpg|Marcel touches his fists. Marcel points at Shosanna.jpg|Marcel points at Shosanna Marcel looks at Shosanna nervous.jpg|Marcel talks to Shosanna. Marcel top of the cinema stairs.jpg|Marcel tells Shosanna about the filming equipment Marcel films Shosanna.jpg|Marcel filming. Marcel holding Shosanna's film roll.jpg|"But how do we get it developed?" Shosanna threatens Gaspar with an axe.jpg|Marcel beats Gaspar Marcel rolling the film roll.jpg|Marcel doing all the work Marcel opens the door.jpg|Marcel opens the door Marcel sees Shosanna dressed in red.jpg|"Ooh la la, Danielle Darrieux" Marcel looks at Shosanna who looks at the crowd who will soon watch the film.jpg|Marcel looks after Shosanna Marcel with the 4th film reel.jpg|"And the fourth one is ready to go" Marcel looks at the film.jpg|Marcel looks at the film. Shosanna kisses Marcel.png|Marcel kisses Shosanna. Marcel on stairs with with crowbars.jpg |Marcel with two metal crowbars Marcel in the lobby with iron bars.jpg|Marcel going to close the doors Marcel closes the main auditorium doors.jpg|Marcel closes the auditorium doors Marcel closes the doors.jpg|Marcel locks the doors Marcel blocking the auditorium doors.jpg|Marcel blocks the auditorium doors Marcel leaves the cinema.jpg|Marcel exiting the cinema Marcel goes to the cinema screen room.jpg|Marcel going behind the scenes Marcel goes behind the screen room.jpg|Marcel going backstage Marcel behind the screen.jpg|Marcel behind the scenes Marcel looks at the film bundle.jpg|That's a lot of film rolls Marcel and the film bundle.jpg|Marcel looks over the film rolls Marcel lits his cigarette.jpg|Marcel lits his cigarette Marcel smoking.jpg|Marcel smokes near a pile of nitrate films Marcel looks at the film smoking.jpg|Ditto Marcel watches the film.jpg|Marcel smokes while watching the film Marcel and the nitrate film bundle.jpg|Marcel waiting for the fiery ending Category:Characters Category:French Category:Deceased Category:Males